Everybody's Got Feelings
"Everybody's Got Feelings"/Why So Silent? 'is the first episode from Season 9 of ''Barney & Friends. Barney and his friends learn that they can express different kinds of feelings in one day. Song List # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Everybody's Got Feelings # The Baby Bop Hop # I Can See It on Your Face # When I Get Mad # Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? # My Yellow Blankey # Colors Make Me Happy # I Love You # Masquerade # Why So Silent? # No One Would Listen (Instrumental) # The Hall of Mirrors Trivia * This episode marked: ** The first appearance of David played by Emilio Mazur. ** Another time a music video is played during the episode. ** The first episode where the "Barney Says" segment wasn't used. ** The first time where "Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children" segment was used. * As evident by different Barney costumes, the song, "The Baby Bop Hop" was the final segment filmed for this episode. * Footage from this episode was used in Jimmy Kimmel's Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPPaqhc02D8 '''Air date September 6, 2004 Written by Stephen White Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Feelings Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Nick Whitney David Carlotta Ubaldo Piangi Raoul Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Monsieur Reyer Meg Giry Christine Madame Giry The Phantom Plot:Masquerade, take your fill let the spectacle astound you. All of a sudden the room grows dark and behind them is The Phantom himself. He is wearing a fashion red suit with a red cape around it, he carries a sword and is wearing a skull mask that covers the top of his face and shows the bottom half letting everyone see his mouth. He carries a black bag in his hand. Everyone gasped and stared at The Phantom with shock, The Phantom slowly walks down the steps. Phantom: Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score The Phantom threw the bag on the steps so everyone can see it, he pulled his sword out and yelled out name of the opera. "Don Juan Triumphant!" He yelled out. Raoul stares at him as he sneaks for a way upstairs. Phantom: Fondest greetings to you all, A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. The Phantom stares at Carlotta and Ubaldo piangi. Phantom: Carlotta must be taught to act, Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our don Juan must lose some weight, It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. He then turns to Firmin and Andre. Phantom: And my managers must learn, That their place is in an office, not the arts. Finally, he stares at Christine as he puts his sword away and walks to her slowly. Phantom: As for our star, Miss Christine Daae. Christine looks up at him. Phantom: No doubt she'll do her best, its true her voice is good, She knows, though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher. Christine stares at him giving him a little smile as she walks up to him, The Phantom did the same and when they reach each other they look into each other's eyes. Raoul is on the second floor seeing the two look at each other. The Phantom looks at the ring Christine had and grabs it breaking the chain around her neck. Phantom: Your chains are still mine! "You belong to me!" The Phantom yelled at her. The Phantom took the ring with him as he headed up the steps taking his cape off, fire came out of the floor as The Phantom fell through a trapdoor making his escape. Raoul rushes towards him as he jumps down the trapdoor, the trapdoor closes by the time Raoul touches the floor. The room is covered with mirrors around him, he took out his sword and saw The Phantom in front of him but it was just a mirror. Raoul rapidly thrusts his sword towards The Phantom but kept missing him, he sees a hanging rope hanging from the ceiling. A hand pulls him back, it is Madame Giry. She leads him out of the room as quickly as possible. Category:2004 episodes Category:Villain scenes Category:Ball scenes Category:Dark scenes Category:Episodes where Baby Bop cries